


Dye-ing of Embarrassment

by tealcoloredtrash



Category: Persona 2, Persona Series
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Multi, No Spoilers, Post-Canon, Post-Eternal Punishment, Stupid decisions, Technically I Suppose, They're All Having Fun At Least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealcoloredtrash/pseuds/tealcoloredtrash
Summary: “Now let’s see… Are you more of a Strawberry Jam or Wrath….?”In retrospect, Katsuya should have known better. As much as he loved Maya to bits, there was a huge disparity in what they thought was appropriate for his hair. While Katsuya found himself staring down some of the better, natural colors that were actually close to his current hair color, and yet couldn’t help but lean into some of the more… extravagant choices that his beloved shoved into his face with an excited look on her face.
Relationships: Amano Maya/Serizawa Ulala, Amano Maya/Serizawa Ulala/Suou Katsuya, Amano Maya/Suou Katsuya, Serizawa Ulala/Suou Katsuya
Kudos: 25





	Dye-ing of Embarrassment

**Author's Note:**

> There is a criminal lack of ulakatsumaya in the tags. I'm here to fix that with a stupid fun fic.
> 
> As always criticism is welcome, and kudos/comments are appreciated! Thanks for reading!

“Now let’s see… Are you more of a Strawberry Jam or Wrath….?”

Katsuya felt his eye twitch as he watched Maya seemingly weigh two different packages of hair-dye in her hands, neither of which seeming like something that Katsuya would even dare entertain the idea of putting in his hair. The packages were… flashy to say the least, both different brands judging from the differing package styles as well as the different styles the two seem to fit, but the holographic foil was a good warning sign that this wasn’t just some natural coloured hair-dye like he had hoped. Well, when Maya had murmured the names, Katsuya could already tell that there was something regrettable due to take place.

Katsuya hadn’t even considered taking Maya with him to this little cosmetic store in the first place. For the most part, while Katsuya was guilty of spending the odd hour or two maintaining his own appearance through the careful plucking of stray eyebrow hairs and making sure that his own face was freshly shaved, he never considered himself someone that was particular about how he seemed to other people. If he felt he looked like the sharp detective he knew himself as, then that was all he needed to go through with his life.

The problem, however, is that he seems to not be so immune when it is his girlfriends telling him that he doesn't look the way he thought he did.

“Kats… Have you noticed how grey you’re going hun?” Ulala mused one day in bed, grabbing the attention of a nearby Maya who came to validate that statement even with him delicately tangled against her. Although they were preparing to sleep, Katsuya instead found himself flustered and flinching as Ulala plucked one of the greyed hairs from his head. Maya’s eyes widened slightly as she was now face to face with the evidence, the woman peeling herself away from Katsuya to get a better look herself now.

“Oh! Ula’s not wrong Kats!” She added innocently enough, a smile soon spreading on her face as Katsuya gave a nervous grumble in his attempt to sit up.

“Is… Is that an issue?” He asked, the smile on Maya’s face turning into a grin while Ulala continued to just notice more streaks of grey where she could in their boyfriend’s hair with careful hands. He would have stopped her if it weren’t for the fact that he was a bit too preoccupied with the information at hand.

“Not unless you think it is babe.” Ulala responded, pulling away and finally getting a look at the growing embarrassment on the detective’s face, a sentiment that Maya was quick to giggle softly at while commenting that it was ‘cute to see you so flustered over it’. It really didn’t help in settling the flush that creeped over his face. Ulala hummed and tilted her head, soon pulling away and instead settling back onto her elbows instead of sitting up completely to comb through Katsuya’s hair. She yawned before continuing.

“It’s been a rough few months…. You can't expect to have your perfect little sideburns after killing the Crawling Chaos.” Ulala mused with a soft smile, Katusya shooting an unamused glance her way in the dim lights of their shared bedroom.

“I’m not worried about it.” He deluded, this time Ulala taking a turn to shoot an equally unamused look towards the detective while Maya chuckled softly. As much as Katsuya wanted to really argue, he knew that Ulala would be quick to pick apart whatever lie he sent her way to try and not seem as troubled by his hair as he truly was. He opened his mouth after a moment of deliberation, the words dying in his throat at the excited noise that Maya made at his side, the girl moving way too fast considering the time. Although the light behind her failed in brightening her face, both Katsuya and Ulala could see the way that her eyes sparkled while her grin threatened to split her face apart.

“We’re both off tomorrow, right Kats?”

“Yes… What are you getting at Ma-ya…?”

In retrospect, Katsuya should have known better. As much as he loved Maya to bits, there was a huge disparity in what they thought was appropriate for his hair. While Katsuya found himself staring down some of the better, natural colors that were actually close to his current hair color, and yet couldn’t help but lean into some of the more… extravagant choices that his beloved shoved into his face with an excited look on her face.

Now the boxes she held were neon pink on most sides, the only side not being colored that bright pink instead matching what he could only assume was the vibrant red it held within.

“What about these two Kats? I'm kind of digging this color….” Maya trailed off, setting the darker red color down back on the shelf before grabbing his hand to turn it palm-up, placing the other box in his hand with an eager smile.

All Katsuya could do was push up his glasses and almost get lost in the bright red on the package. It nearly matched Ulala’s hair, a bright enough cherry red that was distinct even without the lovely color correction from his glasses. Although Maya seemed excited, it seemed to die down a little with a sigh from Katsuya, the taller of the two giving a tentative glance.

“Ma-ya this is…. A little too bright considering my profession, don't you think…?” Katsuya noted, watching the way her confidence waned only briefly before coming back at full force with a playful chuckle.

“Oh Kats! It won’t be that bright! Your hair’s still brown so it’ll just add some flair, it’ll match your suit too! It’ll be cute I swear.” Maya was quick to shoot back, watching the way Katsuya’s face was soon dusted with a light blush. With faltering confidence, he sighed and tightened his grip on the box before gently nudging Maya with his elbow. With that, she gasped and clasped her hands together, immediately pulling Katsuya forward to the front of the store while showering him in gratitude for amusing her.

Oh the things he did just to see her that happy.

~*~

The drive home went by quicker than he felt was normal, the quiet music in the car being compounded with the excited musings of Maya and the occasional anxious comment by Katsuya as they neared and pulled into his family home. He couldn’t even tell if that was a good or bad thing considering the unsettling feeling blooming in his stomach and flushing his veins, the detective rushing to follow his much more excited girlfriend to unlock the door for her before she bounced her way through the door with how eager she was.

Upon entering, Katsuya was greeted by a relaxed Ulala who found herself sitting on the floor in front of a coffee table with Tatsuya peacefully sitting across from her and splitting a bottle of nail polish with her as the detective and reporter were quick to enter. Ulala immediately smiled at the two of them, taking notice of the look on Maya’s face as she quickly left her slippers at the door and made a beeline for the bathroom to start setting up.

“Well that took a bit longer than I thought. Hell, _Little Suou_ got here before you two did.” Ulala noted with a playful smile, Tatsuya paying them no attention whatsoever and instead continuing to carefully paint his nails. All Katsuya got from him was a noncommittal grunt that at least showed that he was acknowledged, which was better than nothing he supposed.

“Yes, well, there was a lot of deliberation on our end…. I guess.” Katsuya noted while nervously wringing his hands together as he slipped off his own shoes and went into the kitchen himself to go raid the little box of cinnamon-flavored toothpicks to fight off that craving to smoke his anxiety away and keep from possibly getting sprayed with a water bottle.

He really should just hide that thing from Tatsuya at this point.

“Deliberation…? It’s just hair dye hun.” Ulala responded with an amused look, Tatsuya notably looking between the two and putting a pause on painting the rest of his nails a streaky black color. All Katsuya could do is stare back at him, refusing to give a response even as Tatsuya hummed softly at the conversation he just so happened to be in the middle of.

“You’re dying your hair?” He asked with a sort of cool curiosity, Ulala nodding as she instead snatched the little bottle from Tatsuya’s end of the table to go back over her own chipped nails. He gave her a pointed look before looking back at Katsuya, expecting some sort of response that Ulala seemed to be conveniently quiet on.

“Is there an issue if I am?” Katsuya was quick to deflect, Tatsuya scoffing at the response before crossing his arms.

“Depends on the color.”

“I don’t need to say.”

“I wanna know though. If it’s bad I can at least laugh at you.”

“Oh please. You don’t have the right to laugh when you've-”

The two cut eachother off and found themselves looking over to Ulala, who unceremoniously began to cackle at the constant bickering that they seemed so prepared to launch themselves into. Both of them immediately tried to avert their faces, a slight pink tinge on both of their faces from the embarrassment that came along with Ulala laughing at their own little ‘argument’.

“You know, as fucking funny as it is to watch you two go off on eachother, I think you should probably go get started before it gets too late. It’s already 3.” Ulala quickly cut in with a wide smile, Tatsuya grumbling something unintelligible before rising from his spot to go raid the same box of cinnamon toothpicks that Katsuya found himself already chewing on with only a slightly disgusted look.

The taste was a bit too strong and burned his tongue just a little if he kept it in one spot for long.

As Tatsuya found himself with a pile of fresh toothpicks to chew on and break apart with his teeth, Maya was quick to come out into the main room with a set of clear gloves tight on her soft hands while holding a small jar of what was assumed to be in the dye. From what Katsuya could see, the color was indeed a red that seemed to rival Ulala’s own hair, sending another wave of unease to shoot through his veins while Maya just gave a cat-like grin while beckoning the detective over with a single free finger.

Ulala and Tatsuya both squinted in unison to look at the lid of the dye, both being astonished by the color as Katsuya followed obediently with a sharp sigh. As he followed Maya to the bathroom, the sounds of him and Maya going back and forth could just faintly be heard in the quiet house, leaving both Tatsuya and Ulala to look at eachother, then go back to painting their nails together like they had previously.

“Could you tell what brand it was….?” Tatsuya asked after a moment of silent, not even daring to look up as Ulala sat back to think on the question herself. As she racked her brain for the answer, Tatsuya had his phone out immediately with a playful glint in his eyes despite the poker face.

“Uh…. Something Wolf…. I think she literally got the brand I use normally to do his hair….” Ulala noted, raising her eyebrows when a small snort came from Tatsuya as a response, soon setting his phone down on the table and receiving a rather aggressive buzz moments later.

“He’s going to regret it wont he?”

“Yeah. Yeah he is.”

~*~

It was almost overwhelming and claustrophobic in this bathroom now. Even with all the rooms combined, he knows he's seen even the toilet room the size of his bedroom in just Nanjo’s estate before, but to have not only Maya, Ulala, AND Tatsuya shoved into one to watch him wash out the dye from his hair made him just a little more hesitant to take off the bald cap that kept it all in. Instead of having much space to breathe, he was instead left being hyper aware of Tatsuya with his phone out in the corner, Maya leaning forward eagerly from side on the tub while Ulala took the showerhead in her own hands to try and keep the water on everyone else besides Katsuya to a minimum.

Even then, being in this cramped little washing space wasn't even the worst part for Katsuya, who was currently trying desperately to seem calm and not at all nervous as Ulala approached him with a running shower head, far from it actually. No, the worst part was the fact that he couldn't even make a judge on the color until his head was dried completely, his world currently being odd shades of yellow, brown and the occasional blue or washed out red hue as his usual glasses were abandoned outside the bathrooms as a whole as a safety precaution to keep any possible dye off of them.

_(“Nothing’ll happen! It’s just dye, it washes out anyways!” Maya tried to assure him as they were beginning to enter the room. Katsuya scrunched up his face in scrutiny as he removed the shades and placed them on the table. “Tatsu, Michel-kun uses dye right? Does it stain stuff?” Katsuya turned to ask, watching his brother stare blankly for the moment as the gears turned before eventually ending in a shrug, much to his chagrin. “Oh well, it won't hurt, but you won't be able to see the color as well, probably. Now, hurry up and get in, we have hair to see!” Ulala ushered with a smile, Tatsuya noticeably bringing his phone along with him….)_

The cold water shocked him from his thoughts, the detective giving a sharp yelp as he felt the frigid water go down the back-up shirt given to him so graciously by Maya, the looser fabric sticking to his skin as it was wetted.

“Ula!”

“Sorry Big Suou! I thought you were ready!”

“You’re fine, but please be mindful…” He and Ulala went back and forth, bowing his head forward to let the water properly wash what was left of the dye with eyes shut as the water trailed from the back of his head to his face. Tatsuya and Maya were practically pressed against as time went on, Tatsuya taking the occasional picture when he got the chance with pursed lips while Maya covered her mouth in shock. At some point, even Ulala was left to give a sharp gasp before she bit her lip, worrying Katsuya further who couldn’t even tell what the color was. 

Once the water was shut off, a hush went over the 4 in the room, the only sound being the water swirling down the center of the drain as well as the quiet, yet insufferable drip from the shower head.

“...Well….?” Katsuya nervously sounded out, being passed a random towel they didn't particularly care about, the detective being quick to try and dry his hair so he could get his glasses on sooner and just see why the silence was so necessary. As he pulled it away, he almost gawked at the stain it left on the tower and could see Tatsuya pulling his phone out again to take another picture with a clenched jaw.

The silence continued, much to Katsuya’s annoyance, even as he found himself dried for the most part and grabbing at his glasses and heading into the bathroom again to look at the sink mirror, a frown pulled onto his face as his anxiety seemed to reach a peak.

“When I put these on, i'm truly hoping that you three are just-”

The silence was now spread amongst all of them as Katsuya placed his color correctors on, the detective speechless at the surprisingly bright red color that now replaced the lighter brown that his hair used to be. Now Maya was correct, it certainly wasn't as bright as Ulala’s hair, but it was definitely more red than he had ever expected it. He definitely didn't hate it but it did leave him speechless for multiple reasons that he couldn't really explain.

While Maya was expected to be the first to speak, she was beaten by a snort from Tatsuya, who was failing to bite back a joyous smile at seeing the distinct hair his brother was now sporting, a laugh even rumbling in his chest after a moment or two that left him clapping for a moment before leaving the room and coming back out with an almost eager face that left the 3 adults almost stunned.

“Clown hair.”

“Tatsuya!”

“ _Firetruck_ Suou.”

The smile remained on the younger of the Suou brothers, leaving Maya to be offended on Katsuya’s behalf and try to at least defend her boyfriend’s honour while he was left to continue pulling at and probing his new hair with a bitten lip. Honestly, Ulala was surprised that he was so engrossed that the back and forth between Maya and Tatsuya was ignored.

_(“Don’t poke fun! This is new for him!” Maya shouted, biting back a smile at how painfully true Tatsuya’s observations were on his brother’s new hair color. “It’s funny right now.” Tatsuya responded with a waning smile that failed to reflect the pure enjoyment in his eyes at the sight. Maya shrugged before shooting an unsettling, sweet smile at the younger Suou while placing her hand on her wider hips. “Well since you like it so much maybe I'll do that to you too! Maybe while you're sleeping… Does that sound fun?” Maya asked, immediately watching him think about it for an idea before getting a sour idea at the possibilities it left. That got him to shut up for now.)_

“You doing good there Big Suou?” Ulala asked, watching as Maya returned to his other side so they could look into the mirror together and leaving Tatsuya to slink away before Maya continued to tease him, chuckling to himself as he seemed to become more attentive on his phone. For seemingly the first time today, Katsuya cracked a smile and was met with joy from both Ulala and Maya, both of whom shook him by his shoulders for a moment.

“I don't hate it.” Katsuya mused with a satisfied look, his arms carefully slinking around Ulala’s waist and partially around the thicker waist of Maya to pull them closer to him.

“It did get Tatsuya to smile. I haven't seen him do that in awhile….” Katsuya added happily with a sort of melancholic tone, jumping as Maya seemed to bounce from besides them with those metaphorical stars that mad both Katsuya’s and Ulala’s hearts skip a beat.

“So I did good?!”

“Yes, you did love.”

“I'm glad!! Maybe once it washes out we can get a constellation with Ulala and have her choose the next color!”

Immediately Katsuya and Ulala sighed with a smirk on their face and a fond chuckle emanating from the detective, his hand going to gently pinch at his temples before looking at a confused Maya while agreeing to not point out the little error in their lover’s sentence.

**Author's Note:**

> And here, have a drawing based on this fic.... As a treat.
> 
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/71fdbcf2e56feeddd9103e4625e8418b/a65764f161ff52ba-78/s640x960/7a31c1eb736318089acb0bf7497230d5b9d91aa6.png


End file.
